Here Without You
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: Based on the 3 Doors Down song of the same name. Draco attempts to make amends with a certain woman who has dominated his thoughts for years.   One-shot. Rated T.


**Based on the song, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.**

**Hope you like it.**

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

He paced the empty, polished foyer; feeling both anxious and foolish. He couldn't blame her if she chose not to come. He had been a fool. But he had grown; he saw what was right now. Unfortunately it just made his callousness more obvious to him. He was a prick, a bastard; he deserved her fury, and so much more. So many cruel insults, but he was only lying to himself. Cold on the outside, hiding behind his lies, but inside he was petrified. He knew it would never be the same. Leaving Hogwarts, secluding himself in his big old mansion, trying not to think of how far he had let her drift.

Nowadays the only time he saw her face was in his dreams and it always seemed like she was right there with him. Tonight hopefully, all that would change.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

All day, every day, as he walked aimlessly through the halls, surveying with distaste the long line of portraits that all showed silver-haired, glaring men all he could think of was her. Being with her. Thinking about what she's doing. If she thinks of him... Unlikely.

And every night since leaving the bizarre wizard school all he saw when he slept was her; just her, talking to him. No malice or revulsion in her voice, no cutting hatred in her eyes. But he deserved it, and now he's without her, too cowardly to admit his feelings when it mattered; afraid of pushing her further away. Afraid of his father's wrath.

Hopefully, tonight he could make it right; show her what she means to him. It will only be him and her.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

And the years have ebbed away, people have changed, life is different; easier, kinder. People aren't afraid anymore, they've put the pain behind them; there's no risk anymore. His father would mock their ignorance, curse them for their belligerence. Overrated was life to him, either put yourself in harm's way and go down fighting- a proud death- or put others in the same deadly destruction just for the sake of it. No more than squashing a beetle under his classy Italian shoes.

He shuddered, there was no way he would walk his father's path. He hoped she would light up his dark world and make life worthwhile.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

The chime of the large grandfather clock echoed hollowly, filling the room with the dull sound. His life needed substance, just as much as his house needed to be a home. Except for him, only the old, wrinkly house-elf shared the twelve bedroom mansion. He yearned to share the sunset with someone other than himself and the bottle of well-used whiskey sitting on his bedside table. Hopefully, tonight she would be there to share the view.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

People still watch him, wondering if he followed in his father's footsteps. Did he have the mark on his arm? The shouts and insults from the families of the people killed by his father's hand haunt him. They recognize him on the street and he knows it won't stop, it may lessen but people will always whisper. And even when every Death Eater still in hiding is killed or reprimanded, and the world forgets the terrible name that so many people still fear, they will always accuse him.

And despite her friends hate and distrustful glares, he will always treasure her and the memory of her forever. He knew he would always love her.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

The ring of the bell is like redemption and he fights the impulse to run wildly to the door and rip it open. He first flattens his classy suit and then slowly walks towards the goddess who stands on the opposite side of the oiled, mahogany door.

He twists the doorknob, noting that his hand is shaking. Opening the door wide, all he can do is stare at her. She lowers her eyes demurely, her hands fiddling with her black purse absently. Her long gown falls elegantly over her delicate curves, the sequins that cover the beautiful dress glimmer gold in the light, highlighting her honey complexion and cinnamon hair. The neckline plunges down low, showing the curves of her breasts and a slit in the side shows a sexy, although sensible, amount of thigh. He dimly notices that she had tamed majority of her wild curls and the mass sat gracefully on one shoulder, pouring over in waves; looking as soft as silk.

"You came," He murmured dazedly, amazed she had given him the chance to prove himself.

"Of course," Is her soft answer; her light tone tells him that she's nervous.

"Come in." He says gently.

"Thank you, Draco," She says with a hint of a smile, her chocolate eyes shining.

She walks passed and Draco replies, almost inaudibly, "Your welcome, Hermione."

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
